Paris
Paris is the the first Challenge Mission available. The aim is to complete three jobs for each stage and advance to the next one. it was released on April 24, 2010, and it requires the player to add one member to their mafia in order to participate. The first stage was unlocked on April 26, 2010. Prior to that date, players can obtain Parisian Maps (needed for the jobs) from the event itself and from doing jobs, fighting, and robbing. As all limited time jobs, you only have to complete every job once. So there aren't any job mastery levels like in NY, Cuba, Moscow (3) or Bangkok (4). Jobs Background You've been hired to steal the Mona Lisa! A wealthy art collector wants to add the Mona Lisa to his collection, and has tasked you with “acquiring” it. Each chapter, you'll be given 3 new jobs to master, each with an exclusive unique item reward should you complete all the jobs. These jobs will require a special item, Parisian Maps, to complete. You can get these from this Challenge Mission page every day, as well as through doing jobs, fighting and robbing in other cities. Job Heat Meter You'll need to be careful doing jobs during this Challenge Mission, as the French authorities are on your trail. Each time you do a Paris job, you'll increase the heat meter. The higher the heat meter, the tougher the job is to complete. If you lay low for a few hours, the job meter will cool down, and you can more safely complete the mission. The heat meter resets every 8 hours, so if you take your time and plan well, you'll pull off the heist of a lifetime! Chapter 1 - Procure De France Mastery reward: Parisian Fixer Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 9 Maximum: 18 (Note: Doing 3 jobs in a row turns heat meter to yellow and 3 more to red) Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 17 Maximum: 51 Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 50 Maximum: 100 Parisian Maps required for completing Chapter One: Minimum: 76 Maximum: 169 Chapter 2 - From Paris, With Louvre Mastery reward: French Kiss Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 18 Maximum: 36 Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 34 Maximum: 68 Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 75 Maximum: 125 Parisian Maps required for completing Chapter Two: Minimum: 127 Maximum: 229 Chapter 3 - The Last Tangle in Paris Mastery reward: DaVinci Q415 Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 27 Maximum: 45 Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 51 Maximum: 85 Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 100 Maximum: 150 Parisian Maps required for completing Chapter Three: Minimum: 178 Maximum: 280 ---- Total Parisian Maps required: Minimum: 381 Maximum: 678 Achievement For completing the Challenge Mission you get the Mona Lisa Achievement Challenge Mission:Paris is available from April 26, 2010 - May 18, 2010; those who fail to complete the jobs will not get this achievement. Conclusion The Paris event concluded on May 20, 2010, VERY coincidentally on the day that 5 paintings worth €100,000,000 were stolen from a museum in Paris in the real world! Gallery Paris banner0.gif Paris banner1.gif Paris_banner2.gif Paris_banner2_1.gif Paris_banner3.gif Paris_banner3_1.gif PCM-MessageBoxPromo_Large_0.gif PCM-MessageBoxPromo_Large_1.gif PCM-MessageBoxPromo_Large_2.gif PCM-MessageBoxPromo_Large_2_1.gif PCM-MessageBoxPromo_Large_3.gif PCM-MessageBoxPromo_Large_3_1.gif Paris pop up bg.jpg Paris museum bg.gif huge_item_parisianfixer_01.gif huge_item_parisiangun_01.gif huge_item_davinciq415_01.gif Huge item davinciq415 01.gif Huge item parisiangun 01.gif Huge item parisianfixer 01.gif Side Note Zynga has been known to use several images of celebrities, and edit them into the game. In Paris, the following depiction of Dr. Phil has clearly been used! Trailer Paris, the 'City of Lights,' home of Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower is also the birthplace to one of the world's most infamous criminals. Having eluded the FBI, MI-6, and the KGB, the Shadow is on the loose and wreaking havoc on the streets. Preview this criminal mastermind's first act of vengeance in the newest Mafia Wars webisode, then continue the adventure in Mafia Wars! Category:Jobs Category:Location Category:Challenge Mission:Paris Category:Challenge Mission Category:Job Prerequisites Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Events Category:Event Loot Category:Limited Time Job Category:Guides